Just Talk
by DPIH
Summary: 1st Chapter Scotty's POV 2nd in Lilly's POV. Scotty visits Lil when she is recovering form surgery after being shot.Third chapter in normal third person
1. Chapter 1

A/n: A one shot set after Lilly was shot, Scotty goes to see her after she is recovering from surgery. Scotty POV

Just Talk

I stood in the doorway, looking across the room at my partner they had just brought her back in after surgery. She was lying in that large hospital bed and she suddenly looked so much smaller. The doctors said that I should talk to her, but what was I suppose to say to her. It was my fault she was in that bed in the first place, if I hadn't hesitated if I had just taken that shot earlier.

I sighed and took a seat beside her bed and looked around the room at the leads and tubes running to and from her body. I guess I should say something I thought.

"Hey Lil, it's me" this is stupid I thought she can't hear me. I sighed deeply and continued really more for myself then her.

"I am sorry Lil; it's my fault you're in here. I'd give anything to trade places wif you." I looked at her for any sign that she was hearing me. "You know what I was thinkin about today, the first day we met. In the observation room, we had that interview and I asked you what our angle was and you said 'I talk you, you listen'" I laughed at memory "At first I was pissed off that we were not going out on the line, thought I'd gotten the B assignment. But I saw how amazin and dedicated you were and I realised that this is what I wanted to be doin".

"You really helped me be a better detective Lil, I love workin with you. The way we finish each other's sentences and questions. Throws off the doers almost like we rehearsed it before hand"

A nurse came in and I stoped talkin, she smiled at me as she checked Lil's vitals. Ordinarily I probably would have asked her for her phone number but all I could think of was Lil. The nurse left and I ran a hand over my eyes. God I was so tired, but I couldn't bring myself to go home. If I left Lil would be all alone and she didn't deserve to wake up all alone.

"I know I ain't been the best partner in the world, alright I was downright crapy. The whole Chris thing and the drinkin on the job after Elisa died. You know the one thing that made me snap out of it?" I paused half expecting her to answer "You, I saw that I was losin your respect and trust. Not that I blame you"

I stood up and loosen my tie; Lil's blood was all over it. I stared at the silk in my tie whishin I could burn it right here right now cause even if I got the blood off I know I could never wear it again. I settled for throwin it in the trash and I walked back over to her bed. "Then the whole George thing" I continued "I thought I'd lost you when I heard those gun shots. I wanted to run up there and kill that psycho that hurt you. When I saw you come out o' that house you can't believe how relieved I was"

"I know you've been through a lot in your life, crap that no one should have to deal wif. Your mother, after all she did to you and you still welcome her into your home" I shook my head and stared at her face, her eyes were still closed "I know I wouldn't have been strong enough to deal wif that, without turnin to drink myself"

"You put up with more crap then most people and the fact that you still turned out the way you did..." I trailed off sighing heavily "You amaze me Lil" I shook my head. I saw her small delicate hand restin on top of the sheets. Glancin around to make sure no one was lookin I took it in my hands; her hand was so soft and tiny. I caressed it with my thumb and as I did I felt that familiar jolt of electricity shootin through my veins and my heart started to race. I desperately wanted to kiss her hand but, thought better of it knowing post surgery or not she still kick my arse if she woke up to me kissin her hand.

"Excuse me Detective" I turned around and saw a nurse standing in the doorway, and dropped her hand as if I'd been doin somethin wrong. "Visiting hours are over" she said.

"But she's my partner, I ain't leavin her here all alone" I said

The nurse sighed "She needs to recover Detective and she'll be out for the rest of the night. Why don't you come back tomorrow when she'll be awake" I nod and stand up.

"Can you just give me a little longer?" I asked givin her my best puppy dog face and she nodded.

"Two minutes" she said and she left. I turned back to my partner and brushed her hair off her face, whishin I could see those piercing blue eyes. "You know what I realised today?" I said, taken a deep breath. I might never have another chance to tell her "I love you, more than I should" I decide to risk it and lower my head down and press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much Lil, I just hope one day I can actually get the guts to tell you to your face" I grab my jacket off the back of the chair and walk towards the door. "Night Lil" I said "I'll come back tomorrow" I walked down the hall and towards the exit.

A/n: okay let me know if this was good or not be honest. If you like it I'll add an extra chapter, one form Lil's POV.

DPIH


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Someone pointed out to me that Scotty would have stayed by her beside no matter what. Opps my bad, I punish myself by forcing myself to watch back to back episodes of cold case. Till I either fall asleep of died from dehydration due to the fact that I have been drooling over Danny Pino. This chapter is in Lilly's POV

you know how they say, when going to die your whole life flashes before your eyes. It's not true it's more like little snippets of your life. Seeing the good things not so much of the bad. I saw the few  
good times I had with my mother. Playing in the snow, her reading me the velveteen rabbit. And then other memories getting into the police academy, making it into homicide and when I decided to work cold jobs. Then for some reason I was seeing Scotty, the first day we met in the observation room so close to where I had fallen to the ground after Ed shot me. I don't really remember much after that, I remember seeing the glass shattering and Scotty running in and securing the weapon,  
then the look of fear on his face as he looked in direction. Vaguely remember his arm around me and him yelling for the paramedics but the rest is a blur.

When I woke up I was in hospital, groaning I sat up and winced as pain shoot through me. Holly crap I had heard from kat that it hurts when you get shot but I never expected this. Looking down I saw the bandage around my arm and touched it tentatively. Just then a nurse walked in

"Oh good your awake, how are you feeling" what a stupid question I thought I've been shot I feel like I've been hit by a truck how the fuck does she think I feel. I bite my tongue however and manage to  
tell her politely that I am okay.

"your boyfriend said he'll be in to see you this morning" what had  
she just said, my boyfriend?

"Who?" I ask a confused look appears on her face as if she is concerned I all of a sudden have amnesia.  
"tall, dark, handsome, slight accent, dark hair and eyes" she said  
basically describing Scotty.  
" oh, that's my partner Scotty Valens" I said and she smiled.

"He was very worried about you" she said and I nodded

"He's a little over protective" I said

"I think it's more than that" she said "I've seen that look that he was giving you a lot in the ten years of being a nurse, it was more than friendly concern"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...it's just...never mind"

"No, what?"

"Well it's just when he was leaving last night I just thought I heard him say that he loved you" she said. Hang on what did she just say, Scotty said he loved me no, no, no, she must of misheard. Why would Scotty be in love with me.

I was the ice queen of homicide, the woman whose relationships lasted no longer than a month if I was lucky. Scotty was the guy that stuck it out in a relationship when it was clear he wasn't getting much in return. If he did love me he wouldn't have gotten with Chris.

But wait now that I really think about it I can remember something from last night. I can remember someone hand, someone talking to me but thought I was dreaming.

The nurse left the room and I sighed, Scotty couldn't love me. He's never seen anything before, Scotty was definitely the kinda guy that he sees something he wants he goes for it.

It had to be wrong; I sighed and closed my eyes. Trying to think of anything else and wishing I could be anywhere but here. When I heard a knock on the door and I looked up and saw Scotty Valens, in the flesh and I saw the look the nurse was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: this is the final part; this chapter is in normal third person view

Scotty cleared his throat "Hey Lil" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi" she said

"Can I come in?" he asked and she nodded

"Sure"

He walked tentatively towards the bed and sank down in the chair beside her bed.

"So how are you going?" she asked and he chuckled

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she shrugged

"I know you, just want to make sure your not blaming yourself for this" she replied pointing to the bandage.

"Well, it is my fault" he said

Lilly shook her head, typical Scotty she thought. That whole catholic guilt thing, it was always the same with Scotty.

"This is not your fault, I was the one that went into the room with Ed, I called you for help and you came. You saved me Scotty" She stated. Looking him directly in his eyes she saw the hurt and guilt in them and longed to be able to take it away. She noticed his hand resting on the top of the bed next to hers and she reached out and took it. "I don't blame you Scotty"

Scotty looked down at her soft hand on top of his and his heart flipped again.

"I am still sorry Lil; I should have taken the shot earlier"

"What dose Boss say?" Lilly asked hoping to change to subject

"He says IAD will have to review the situation, you know make sure it was a good shootin" Her thumb caressed his hand.

"Scotty, can I ask you something?" He nodded

"Anythin Lil"

Lilly smiled as he met her eyes. "Do you love me?"

"What?" he felt as though his heart had plummeted in his chest.

"Do you love me?" she asked again

"Sure, you're my best friend" Lilly shook her head

"No, I want to know if you are in love with me" Scotty swallowed hard and eventually nodded "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause I didn't wanna risk our friendship, look don't worry I get over my feelings for you. I won't do anything to act on them cause I know you don't..."

"Scotty" she said cutting him off

"Yeah"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Kiss me" Scotty was sure he had just misheard her

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"Are you sure?" Lilly nodded

Slowly he stood up and moved beside her bed, she moves over so he could sit down on the side of the bed. Scotty's eyes were locked onto hers and he move his head towards her, Lilly saw the intensity in his eyes and knew instantly how much he loved her. Their lips met for the first time and she felt his warm hand on the side of her face. When they broke apart, she smiled and raised her hand and ran it over his cheek. "Kiss me again" she whispered.

This time he didn't hesitate and as he deepened the kiss she let a soft sigh escape her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"That was amazing" he breathed and she chuckled.

"I can't believe it took you that long to do that" she said

"Well, just so you know I am gonna do that more often"

"Bring it on Valens" she challenged and he chuckled as he captured her lips again. Both of them knowing that this was just the beginning.

THE END


End file.
